The present invention relates to a bottle closure cap for two-component packings with a collar which extends into the bottleneck and, via a thread which is of opposite direction to the bottle screw-on thread, bears a beaker.
A bottle closure cap of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 85 02 008, in which the collar, which extends from the cap lid and is provided with the thread for the beaker, is cylindrical over its entire length. The reception space created in this manner for a first component is relatively small as compared with the commercial bottles, which contain the second component. Enlargement of the volume of the bottle closure cap could be obtained by making the collar correspondingly longer and of larger diameter. This would also result in a change in the bottleneck.